New Life
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: Sequel Kitsune-san. kehidupan baru yang akan dijalani Naruto sebagai seorang manusia... SasuFemNaru


**New Life** by Akuma Kurama

 **Naruto** milik Kishimoto-sensei

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

Kehidupan baru menanti Naruto, kehidupannya sebagai seorang manusia biasa. Tampa kekuatan mistisnya, tanpa telinga dan ekor rubahnya lagi. Ia kini benar-benar menjelma menjadi manusia biasa. Terima kasih pada Kurama yang telah memberikan kehidupan baru ini baginya.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak hari itu. Dan ia juga berpisah dengan Sasuke 3 hari setelahnya, karena rombongan teman sekelas Sasuke sudah harus kembali ke Tokyo. Natuto masih harus tinggal dulu di kuil selama 4 hari dan menemani Kurama yang menjelma menjadi sesosok pemuda tampan bersurai jingga. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke, kalau sampai pemuda itu tahu wujud manusia Kurama. Merasa tersaingi mungkin?

"jadi, aku tetap bisa berkomunikasi dengan nii-sama?" Ulang Naruto. Pertanyaannya itu sudah ia tanyakan berulang kali, hingga Kurama jengah mendengarnya.

"ya." Meskipun begitu, Kurama tetap menjawab peryanyaan 'adik' tercintanya ini.

"uhm... aku pasti akan sangat merindukan nii-sama" sambungnya lirih. Jelas sekali nada sedih yang tertuang dari ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"hei.. jangan berwajah seperti itu. Meskipun sekarang kau adalah manusia, tapi aku akan tetap mengawasi setiap gerakanmu." Kata Kurama, berusaha untuk menghibur gadis pirang yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Sejujurnya Kurama juga sedikit berat untuk membiarkan Naruto yang masih polos dan lugu ini berada di dunia manusia sendirian. Menilik bagaimana kejamnya kehidupan manusia. Tapi dia juga tidak mau melihat penderitaan sang adik akan kisah cintanya.

"apakah nii-sama akan sering mengunjungiku nanti?"

"akan kuusahakan." Meski berkata seperti itu, tapi dapat dipastikan kalau Kurama akan sering dan mungkin setiap hari memantau adiknya tersebut. Dia adalah rubah paling protektif terhadap adik pirangnya ini, jadi jangan heran kalau Kurama akan melakukan apa saja agar sang adik bahagia dan terlindungi.

"terima kasih nii-sama..." Naruto memeluk Kurama yang ada disampingnya dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang. Kurama mengelus lembut surai pirang Naruto yang tergerai indah, seulas senyum menghias wajahnya yang rupawan.

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

Sore ini, Kurama mengantarkan Naruto ke Tokyo. Tentu saja ia dalam wujud manusianya. Rumah yang akan didiami Naruto sudah Kurama sediakan beberapa hari lalu, tentu saja menggunakan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Membangun rumah yang mewah dan megah pun bukan masalah bagi dirinya yang merupakan Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto terdiam dan menatap rumah batunya dengan kagum. Rumah yang tidak begitu besar memang, tapi arsitektur dan juga suasana disekitarnya yang nyaman dan asrilah yang membuat Naruto kagum. Selera kakaknya ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan, rumah tradisional jepang yang indah. Terdapat beberapa patung rubah di sudut rumah tersebut. Bahkan didalam rumah tersebut terdapat perabotan antik yang terbilang mewah.

"nii-sama... rumah ini bagus sekali..." gumam Naruto yang sudah puas berkeliling melihat setiap detail runah yang akan dia tempati.

"kau suka?" Naruto mengangguk antusias, tapi sedetik kemudian raut sedih terpancar dari kedua manik ocean blue miliknya.

"ada apa?" Kurama mengusap pelan pipi Naruto.

"rumah sebagus ini... aku akan tinggal sendirian ya...? Raanya sedih sekali..." lirihnya.

"kau merasa kesepian? Kalau begitu, apa kau mau kembali menjadi kitsune?" Mendengar penuturan Kurama, Naruto segera menggeleng pelan.

"yang penting nii-sama bisa datang mengunjungiku. Aku janji akan merawat rumah pemberian nii-sama ini dengan baik." Janjinya. Kurama mendengus kecik.

"tenang saja. Aku sudah meminta salah satu bijuu untuk membantumu." Sahut Kurama, mengundang rasa penasaran dari Naruto.

"siapa?" Tanpa menjawab, Kurama menolehkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk. Disana sudah berdiri pemuda bersurai merah dengan tanto kanji Ai di dahi kirinya. Naruto tersenyum senang saat melihat pemuda yang begitu dikenalnya berdiri disana.

"Gaara...!" Pekik Naruto senang. Sedangkan Gaara hanta tersenyum kecil.

"tanuki. Aku titip rubah kecil ini." Titah Kurama. Gaara mengangguk kecil dan penuh hormat.

Bukankah hidupnya begitu beruntung? Memiliki keluarga yang begitu perhatian dan menyayanginya. Naruto menarik Gaara untuk mendekat dan memeluk kedua pemuda rupawan yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya ini bersamaan.

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah, Gaara mengantar Naruro sampai depan gerbang sekolah barunya. Malam sebelumnya, Kurama sudah mengajarkan pada Gaara bagaimana menjalani hidup sebagai manusia. Gaara hanyalah tanuki yang berubah wujud menjadi manuaia, tidak seperti Naruto yang kini menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"aku antar sampai dalam?" Tanya Gaara saat Naruto hendak keluar dari mobil ferary merah milik Gaara -Kurama yang sengaja memberikan Gaara mobil tersebut, dia sama sekali tidak mengijinkan Naruto untuk mengendarai kendaraan apapun-,

"kurasa aku nggak perlu diantar. Nanti kalau tersesat, aku akan bertanya pada siswa yang ada." Jawabnya santai. Kakak-kakaknya ini benar-benar protektif.

"jangan bertanya pada siswa yang terlihat mencurigakan. Lebih baik aku antar kamu sampai dalam Naruto." Tegas Gaara. Tidak mau dibantah, jadi Naruto memutuskan ubtuk menuruti kakaknya ini. Gadis manis ini juga tidak menolak saat Gaara menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tanpa bertanyapun Gaara sudah mengetahui dimana ruang kepala sekolah Otto Gakuen ini.

 **.**

 **1**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Kakashi-sensei, selaku wali kelas di kelas barunya. Dia diminta Kakashi-sensei untuk menunggu diluar sejenak.

"selamat pagi abak-anak..." sapa guru bermasker tersebut di depan kelas.

"pagi sensei..."

"kenapa hari ibi sensei nggak telat?"

"sensei nggak tersesat di jalan yang bernana kehidupan lagi?"

"sebentar lagi pasti akhir dunia, karena sensei tidak terlambat.." dan ada bermacam komentar dari murid-muridnya yang lain karena kedatangannya ini. Sedangkan Kakashi-sensei hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"bukan akhir dunia yang datang. Tapi hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Silahkan masuk" perintah Kakashi-sensei menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Saat Naruto melankah masuk,suasana kelas tiba-tiba sunyi mendadak. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto semakin gugup. Kini dia telah berdiri di tengah kelas.

"silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

"ohayou gozaimasu... watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu..." Naruto membungkukan badan dengan formal untuk ukuran remaja jaman sekarang.

Kelas yang awalnya hening, kini berubah jadi gaduh dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang di ributkan para siswa. Sedangkan para siswi menatap teman baru mereka dengan tatapan iri.

"ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Sambung Kakashi-sensei saat kelas yang tadinya tenang menjadi ribut.

"Naru-chan, dimana rumahmu?"

"apa kau masih singel?"

"sudah punya pacat belum?"

"berapa nomer telponmu?"

"boleh minta alamat emailmu, Naru-chan?" Dan banyak pertanyaan lainnya yang kurang berbobot. Sedangkan sepasang onyx milik salah satu siswa jelas tersebut menatap Naruto dengan tajan dan tatapan tidak percaya. Benarkah gadis yang ada di depan kelas itu adalah Naruto yang seminggu lalu bersamanya? Kalau benar, betapa senangnya iabisa melihat gadis itu lagi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto mencari seseorang yang tengah menatapnya. Sapphire bertemu dengan onyx milik penuda itu. Dan seulas senyum terpatri diwajah manisnya saat menyadari siapa pemilik onyx sekelam malam tersebut.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya pelan, namun masih dapat didengar teman sekelasnya.

"oh? Kamu mengenal Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"eh? Um, iya sensei..."

"begitu.. nah sekarang duduklah. Kalian semua, lanjutkan pertanyaan kalian nanti saat jam istirahat. Sekarang kita mulai pelajaran hari ini..." dan Kakashi-sensei mendapatkan respon lesu dari murid-muridnya. Narutopun segera duduk dibangku yang kosong. Tepat disamping Juugo, sedangkan Sasuke duduk dua bangku diseberang meja Naruto. Pelajaranpun dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat tiba, dan meja Naruto mendadak penuh sesak dengan teman sekelasnya yang semuanya laki-laki. Bahkan gadis pirang ini terlihat tenggelam di kerumunan teman-temannya, mereka sibuk bertanya ini itu kepada Naruto. Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, saat Sasuke mendekat ke meja Naruto dan menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"hn." Hanya gumaman ambigu dari Sasuke, sekumpulan siswa itu segera pergi membubarkan diri.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto, Sasuke yang biasanya menanggapi dingin panggil para siswi, kini terlihat menyahuti panggilan Naruto dengan ramah.

"ya, Naru?" Jangan lupakan senyum kecil yang terpampang diwajah rupawan Sasuke, membuat seisi kelas tertegun akan perubahan Sasuke ini.

"senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke..." lagi, belum selesai rasa terkejut mereka, kini seisi kelas kembali dikejutkan dengan ungkapan Naruto. Ada hubungan apa antara pangeran sekolah dengan murid baru ini? Begitulah isi pertanyaan yang ada di kepala semua teman sekelasnya.

"hn..." jawab Sasuke, lalu mengajak Naruto untuk segera pergi dari kelas mereka. Tidak menghiraukan pekikan penuh rasa iri dari siswi-siswi yang mereka lewati.

Sasuke membawa Naruto keatap sekolah, dia juga masih menggenggam tangan Narutk dengan lembut. Mengajak gadis tambatan hatinya ini untuk duduk dibagian yang teduh.

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Naru..." kini Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang duduk dipangkuannya. Menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh gadis pirang dipangkuannya ini.

"kamu datang bersama rubah itu?" Tanya Sasuke, masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang gadisnya ini.

"uhm. Nii-sama mengantarku sampai rumah kami. Lalu nii-sama kembali ke Konoha."

"kamu tinggal sendirian disini?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"nggak kok... aku tinggal bersama Gaara-nii... Kurama nii-sama meminta Gaara nii-san untuk menjagaku..." jelas Naruto jujur.

"Gaara? Apa dia sebangsa dengan Kurama?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di depannya ini.

"kakakmu itu prorektif sekali." Dengusnya kecil. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin Naruto untuk tinggal bersamanya, tapi setelah berpikir kembali, apakah orang tuanya akan setuju?

"nii-sama melakukan itu, karena nii-sama sangat menyayangiku. Aku sama sekali nggak keberatan kok..." mendengar jawaban Naruto ini, membuat Sasuke memikirkan cara untuk mendapat restu dari kedua kakak Naruto. Saat dua sejoli ini sedang asik menikmati waktu bersama mereka, suara perut yang minta diisi berbunyi. Dan suara tersebut berasal dari gadis manis yang kini sudah duduk disamping Sasuke.

"kamu lapar?" Naruto mengangguk kecil dengan wajah yang sudah merona merah. Sasuke segera menelpon salah satu temannya, Suigetsu.

"hn, belikan beberapa bungkus roti melon dan dua kotak susu coklat. Bawa keatap." Setelah mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan, Sasuke segera menutup sambungan telpon tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Suigetsu.

"Sasuke... itu kan nggak sopan. Aku bisa beli sendiri kok." Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan protesan Naruto. Uchiha bungsu ini malah menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Naruto.

"kamu disini aja. Menemaniku." Andai saja fans pemuda raven ini melihat tingkah manja Sasuke, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Otto Gakuen akan dipenuhi siswi yang bergelimpangan karena tidak kuat melihat sifat Sasuke yang sangat... Out Of Character.

"kamu manja, Sasuke..." Naruto mengelus surai raven Sasuke dengan lembut. Gadis rubah ini bukannya tidak suka dengan sifat manja Sasuke, suka malah. Hanya saja rasanya aneh, saat melihat pemuda tampan dan cool seperti Sasuke bersikap manja.

"aku manja hanya padamu saja, Naru.." Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut Naruto.

"hihi... geli Suke... hentikan..." ucap Naruto saat Sasuke mengusak-usakkan wajahnya di perut Naruto. Geli sekali rasanya.

"ekhem..." tapi kegiatan keduannya harus terganggu dengan suara deheman dari arah pintu atap.

"maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi aku datang membawakan pesananmu, Sasuke.." Suigetsu segera meletakan kantung plastik tersebut di dekat mereka dan segera pergi saat mendapati tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Oh, jangan lupakan wajah Naruto yang kini berubah warna menjadi merah merona.

"chk... pengganggu..." dengusnya sebal.

"Sasuke baka..." sungut Naruto, menarik surai raven Sasuke dengan gemas.

"hei... hentikan Naruto... dobe, hentikan..." Sasuke meraih pergelangan Naruto, membuat tarikan dirambutnya terhenti.

"bagaimana...bagaimana kalau nanti temanmu itu salah sangka Sasuke... uhh, menyebalkan..." sungut Naruto dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

"salah sangka,? Kenapa harus takut? Aku mencintaimu, dan kaupun juga begitu. Jadi untuk apa takut? Toh aku akan meresmikan hubungan kita." Natuto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

"Naruto... jadilah kekasihku..." Sasuke mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan tulus. Pemuda bersurai raven dengan model melawan gravitasi ini mengusap pelan pipi halus Naruto.

"uhm.. aku mau.. danna.." Naruto menyetujui permintaan Sasuke. Rona merah terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang manis, bahkan panggilan sayang yang dulu untuk sang danna-sama, kini beralih untuk Sasuke.

"aku mencintaimu... sangat. Meski kita belum lama bertemu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sudah sangat mengenalmu..." Sasuke menarik tengkuk Naruto, lalu sedetik kemudian kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir mungil Naruto. Sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamati kegiatan keduanya sedari Suigetsu pergi tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued…**

Ini dia sekuel nya Kitsune-san. Kuu baru bisa publish sekarang, karena emang dasar kemalesan Kuu yang lagi kumat.

Kuu sampe iri sama teman-teman author yang lainnya, meski mereka sibuk, tapi tetep bisa update cerita. Yah mau gimana lagi, Kuu nya kan emang pemalas dan mood swing sih... [dipikir ibu hamil kali, mood swing..] oh iya, anatara:

Café de romance

Engagement

For you

Love story

Sepotong cokelat

Suki desu, Sensei

Trobelmaker re-make

Menurut kalian yang mana dulu yang harus Kuu lanjut? Nanti suara terbanyak bakal Kuu lanjutin ceritanya. Kuu tunggu satu minggu dari cerita ini publish ya. Arigatou…

Harap readers sekalian maklum ya... ^^.

Jaa na…


End file.
